Prince Zuko Finds A Portal (Or A Portal Finds Him)
by CeCeHigganbotham
Summary: Just a Zuko-centric series of one-shots that started from a non-shower shower thought while watching a movie. Season 1 Zuko Falls through a portal into another dimension and scares the living daylights out of a college student/peasant. Shenanigans ensue. Enjoy!
1. Zuko Finds A Portal

A/N: I was watching a movie (yes, it was _Prince Caspian_) and I had one of those weird non-shower shower thoughts that pop into my head and I knew I had to do this one-shot. It's just me writing out of my passion. I couldn't let the thought go so, it had to be a short story. Let me know what you think and if I should expand it. I'm still working on my Blue Spirit fic so, you know, balance...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Zuko. He is his own fictional person and worthy of the freedom he possesses. Enjoy the story.

It's not every day you wake up to find out that your bathroom is a portal to another dimension. It really was an unremarkable bathroom in a non-descript student apartment with generic furnishings on another average and normal Monday morning. Carla Alvarez normally lived a quiet and placid life as an engineering student at the Georgia Institute of Technology. She was packing the last of her materials to go to class when she heard a loud thud in her bathtub. Carla lived alone and knew that her bathroom should have been empty. She quietly grabbed her aluminum softball bat and her can of pepper spray. Whoever was in her bathroom was going to die today… She crept up to the bathroom door and heard a low, raspy groan. She thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but not of anyone that should be in her bathroom. Carla carefully pushed open the door and screamed like a banshee. The startled intruder jumped up in fright and slipped on the soap sitting at the bottom of the bathtub. He went down with another thud and was out cold. As Carla peered over the rim of the tub, she nearly fainted.

The interloper was clothed in a finely made red and black silk robe with embroidered dragons and black silk pants of Asian design. He had fine dark hair which he wore in a ponytail on the very top of his head, but all around it, the sides were shaved bald. His pants were tucked neatly into pristine black leather boots that were pointed at the ends. His face featured a prominent red scar on the left side which flowed like a comet to his ear…That face! She knew that face but…he shouldn't be a real person. In her bathroom. Unconscious. What the hell was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation doing in her bathtub?

Carla looked up above her tub at the ceiling. There was no hole or panel where anyone could have gotten in. She didn't have a window in her bathroom and there was no door connecting to the apartment next to hers. How did he get in here? She ran out into her living room and checked the door. Locked. Carla pinched her arm. _Ow! Ok, I'm not dreaming…_ She checked the windows in her living room and bedroom. Locked as well. It didn't really matter because she lived on the third floor with no fire escape. There was no other explanation she could think of. What was happening here?

She went back to the bathroom to see if the "prince" was breathing. If he was breathing, he had some 'splaining to do when he woke up. If he wasn't breathing...Well, she didn't want to think about that. Carla took her bat and poked him in the shoulder. He didn't move. She poked him in the ribs next. He didn't even twitch. When she went to poke him in the groin, he growled. "Don't. Just don't." Carla squeaked in surprise and stepped back against the door. Zuko sighed and groaned as he tried to sit up. "Stupid Avatar and his stupid wind powers! Stupid secret tunnel to…" He looked around at the strange white bathing room with the tiny bathtub and basin and glared at Carla, "Where am I?" Carla's eyes widened and she stammered, "M-my bathroom. How did you get here?" she asked terrified. Zuko's eyes softened. "I don't really know. One minute I'm fighting the Avatar on my ship and the next I'm falling into some weird tunnel that appeared out of nowhere! I landed in your bath-tub, I guess?" Carla stared at Zuko and collapsed to the floor.

"Aye,¡Dios mío! Prince Zuko está en mi baño …santo Dios…no sé qué está pasando…Aye, aye, aye…" Zuko's eyes widened in panic and he pointed at Carla. "OK, no wait. No, don't do that! I don't—I don't know what you're saying, and I'm not sure what you plan to do! Please stop, please? I'm not here to hurt you: I just want to figure out what happened so that I can go back. Please don't panic…" Carla began counting to ten in Spanish to calm herself down. She took deep breaths and prayed the rosary in her mind. She realized that Prince Zuko was just as surprised as she was for him to be in her bathroom and neither knew what to do. Once she was calm enough to move she motioned for Zuko to get out of the tub. There was no point in his skulking in her tub all day and her freaking out. He slid a little since he still had soap on the bottom of his boot. She passed him a small towel to remove the residue. As he walked out of her bathroom, he scanned her tiny apartment. He noted the sparse furnishings, the low stores of food, the lack of gold and decorations and a simple single bedroom in the back. She was a peasant and a very poor one. Perhaps she was a young widow. He made an effort not to look down on her considering he invaded her home however small and simple it was.

Carla noted the way he was scrutinizing her apartment and found her voice. She had questions for him. "Um, Prince Zuko, where do you come from?" Well, that was a strange question. " Uh, From the Fire Nation." _Duh._ Carla tried again. "Uh well, do you know where you are right now?" His eyes furrowed together in confusion. Of course, he didn't know where he was! He fell through a freaking portal into her bathtub! His voice edged with slight annoyance. "I don't know! Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom? Ba Sing Se?" he huffed. _Aye de mi!_ _He has no clue he's a cartoon._ She thought. She invited him to sit on the couch. Carla sighed, "Zuko, I need to show you something." Zuko frowned. "Prince Zuko to you peasant, I'll only tolerate your disrespect this once!" _Por favoooooorrr, tio!_ She sighed again." My apologies. Mira, a eso."

She pulled out her smartphone and pulled up the Avatar Wiki page. When she found the right link she clicked on Prince Zuko's page. She scrolled down and allowed him to read his information. Surprisingly he could read English with no difficulty. When he got to the information about his father, sister, and mother he threw her phone on the floor. "What kind of sorcery is this? Are you some kind of witch?" Her mouth fell open in shock. "No soy una bruja! I am NOT a witch and you had no right to throw my phone! I'm trying to tell you that you are a cartoon, a fictional character in a story who somehow came into my world. The real world!" Zuko stared at her for a long moment. "What the hell is a cartoon?" Carla smacked her forehead with her hand and cried, "Aye! por qué? por qué!" This was not going to be an easy explanation. Well, the robotics class was out of the question for today. She certainly couldn't leave Zuko alone in her apartment and she definitely wasn't taking him out into the city of Atlanta. Nope, not at all.

Carla decided the only thing she could do until she and Prince Zuko figured out how he arrived in her universe (and ultimately how to get him back to his), was to watch a movie for inspiration (or a really good distraction). She made a couple of bags of microwave popcorn and poured the snack into a large bowl. Carla found she had a small bottle of juice that she could share in two glasses. She decided to put on Disney's _Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_ since her Netflix bill wasn't paid, and it was the only DVD she had aside from _The Little Mermaid_. Zuko barely got through the first few scenes before he had commentary. "Oh, come on! This story is _totally_ unrealistic. I mean in most royal families there is much more subtlety about killing off relations. Does the false king plan to murder the true heir the same night that his "heir" arrives? That's pure fantasy…" Zuko quipped. Carla didn't miss the air quotes he used when he said "heir." She clutched her chest in shock, "Serio, amigo? Didn't your father try to throw you over a wall the day you were born? Are you seriously going to debate the validity of a fictitious story when you yourself come from a fictitious universe?" Zuko looked thoughtful about it for a moment. He blinked a few times. Then his face grew smug.

"Well, I'm not that fictitious if I'm sitting on your couch eating your food…am I? He smirked as he grabbed another handful of popcorn and continued watching the movie chewing and smacking loudly to prove his point. Carla crossed her arms against her chest. She mumbled something about a smug fictional bastard who thinks he's smarter than everyone else and turned her attention back on the movie. Zuko eyed her suspiciously. When another scene came up in the movie featuring an alternate universe, Carla put up one finger as Zuko took a breath. "Ah, Ah. Not a word, your highness... Not. one. single. word." Prince Zuko chuckled and leaned back into the couch to get more comfortable. "It's your world, peasant." Carla debated within herself if she could go to prison for killing a smug fictional bastard from an alternate universe… She mumbled in Spanish this time. "Se cree alguien."


	2. Zuko's Day Out

**A/N: I decided that I had to add another one-shot because it was so much fun to write the conversations between Carla and Zuko. Carla is so feisty and she has NO problems telling Zuko what she thinks. Zuko is just trying his best not to lose his temper and his sanity while they try to figure this mystery out. So Carla and Zuko have not figured out how to get Zuko back home to his world just yet. It's been about two weeks and Zuko is getting bored. Carla didn't want him sneaking out in the middle of downtown Atlanta at night because who knows how that would turn out? She decided to help him have a little time out and about.**

**Disclaimer: Zuko is Zuko. It's not my job to change him or try to control him. He is who he is. Who am I kidding? It's what I live for... Hee Hee! But for reals, he doesn't belong to me.**

"Hey, Carla you have a razor?" Zuko asked. Carla looked concerned. "Um, why do you need a razor Zuko?" He shrugged. "Because my hair is growing in around my Phoenix tail and I need to clean it up." Carla sighed wearily. They were about to have another talk. "Zuko, it's time we had another talk." Zuko rolled his eyes "Oh Gods, what is it now?" He whined. Carla glared at him. "It's your hair: I'm only telling you this for your own good. Your Season one hair is literally the worst!" Zuko was in shock that she would have the audacity to say that. "H-How can you say that? That's so rude." Zuko crossed his arms in aggravation. _My uncle would have told me something._ He thought. _Wouldn't he?_

Carla saw the wheels in his mind turning. "You haven't seen the comments on the wiki, have you? Those are rude. I'm going to be honest with you: Your head is very egg-like, and you really shouldn't wear it bald. Tu cabeza es como un huevo... By season two you catch the vision and cut off the saddened ponytail, and begin to look more like a human. Do yourself a favor: cut it off now. You'll thank me later I promise…" Zuko ponders the decision. "But it's a sign that I'm still royalty even if I'm disgraced." He said sadly. Carla put her hand on his arm. "You'll find out soon enough that royalty is overrated. You still have your honor you know. It's not in your hair: it's in your character, amigo." Zuko sighed and nodded in agreement. "Thank you Carla. I appreciate your saying that."

Just so that she was clear Carla added," Also, the sooner you cut your hair the sooner I can take you out in public, entiendes?" Zuko blinked. "I see…" Thirty minutes later Zuko decided that Carla was right. Cutting off the phoenix tail was a great idea! Their first trip out of her apartment was to the Moe's on 5th Avenue where every associate spoke Spanish and the queso (at least that's what Carla called it) was like salty heaven on a boar-ito? Booritoo? Either way, it was the best thing Zuko had had in a very long time. The queso was so good he could have bottled it and drank it. So much better than Komodo chicken jerky and steamed fish all the time! Eating while banished was at it's very best depressing. Moe's was much better. Maybe they could have something similar to it once he returned to his world.

After they finished eating, Carla took Zuko right next door a place called Yogurt Mountain for something she called fro-yo. She said it was almost better than sex, but he didn't really know since he hadn't had fro-yo yet. After his first sample in the little paper cup Zuko declared quite loudly, "Oh, this is significantly better than sex!" And for just a moment, Carla pretended not to know the tall lanky Asian guy with the amber eyes and buzz cut.

Carla asked Zuko what he wanted to do after desert and Zuko honestly didn't know until he saw a couple of teens whiz by on a contraption that looked like a handle with a platform and wheels. He pointed at the couple speeding down the sidewalk and said one word. "That." Carla laughed and said, "Come on tio..." Zuko found out that the invention was called a scooter and it ran off of electricity. "Does it need a bender to work?" Carla stopped. "We don't... have benders in this universe. We make energy with chemicals or machines and we use the sun to power some devices." Zuko was stunned. "Wow. I couldn't imagine a world without benders. It's hard to fathom. We use our bending for everything." Carla shrugged. I suppose it would be hard for me to imagine a world _with_ benders. You can't really miss what you don't have. Come on we have a limited time to ride the scooter. You ready?" Zuko nodded.

After a few false starts and one near-crash, Carla and Zuko got the hang of riding the contraption and were zipping down along the sidewalk on the school campus. Carla pointed out different buildings on campus like the nanotech lab, the performing arts center, and the engineering department. Zuko admired the strong and beautifully crafted buildings with their metal awnings, panels, and poles. He thought that it would be nice to see metal in his world being used for something else other than battleships and war machines. He grew sad as he thought about the possibility of never being able to go home. Carla saw his demeanor change and gave him a questioning look. Zuko smiled sadly and shook his head. They would have to just keep trying. _Never give up without a fight_ He thought.


	3. Zuko Goes Shopping

**Zuko Goes Shopping**

A/N: The saga continues with Zuko and Carla. Zuko is still stuck in Atlanta. He was able to apply for and receive political asylum because of an interesting conversation he had with an elderly gentleman who unbeknownst to him was a senator. As a result, Zuko was enrolled at Georgia Tech in the computer science department and was able to enter school as an advanced sophomore based on his "previous" educational knowledge. Zuko just came back from shopping.

Carla came home to the sound of rustling grocery bags and the noise of items being put in her cabinets. Publix bags were creating a remarkably large pile in the middle of the kitchen floor. Zuko was just putting a couple of containers in her refrigerator when she spoke, "Heeeeey. Where did you get all…this? She asked her hands making a sweeping gesture around the kitchen. Zuko smiled. "Well, I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking." Carla chuckled nervously, but inwardly sighed in relief. _Ok. _

"Thank God" she whispered under her breath. "So, you went shopping today. That's cool…How?" Zuko laughed out loud this time and said, "Honestly, you should give me more credit. I did live on my own for a little while. I do know how to shop. I noticed that there wasn't anything in the fridge or in the pantry or in the cabinets or the— " Carla cut Zuko off quickly, "OK, OK, I get it we needed some food. But how were you able to pay for all this?" She asked concerned.

Zuko's eyes lit up. "Ooh, so as you know, I was able to get into university two weeks ago, and I was walking in the student center with my new advisor. He left me for a minute to talk to someone, and I perused the tables set up in the lobby. There was a really old nice lady _(a really nice old lady?)_at one table who told me that I could apply for a credit card. Especially since I have the security number that I got when I was able to get asylum. So, I used that number and your address, and the card came today. I even got a free t-shirt! Pretty cool right?" Zuko nodded in satisfaction.

_Aye! Por favoooooorrrr!_ Carla could have screamed in frustration. She gripped her head for support because she felt a migraine coming on. "Tio, you didn't! You got a credit card? A credit card is not something that you sign up for haphazardly. It's a line of credit—You have to pay it back!" She was practically yelling at this point. "What are you going to do when the bill comes?" Zuko frowned in annoyance. "Uh, I'm going to pay it?" _Duh._ It was time they had another talk.

"Carla, I think it's time you and I had another talk," Zuko said seriously. Carla looked around in total shock. _Wait. That's my line! The nerve..._ She squawked, "What!?" Zuko put up his finger to stop her and continued, "Yeah. La La, I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me: You didn't kill me, you allow me to stay here in your apartment, you feed me, and you've been trying to help me navigate this new world while I look for a way home, but you're not my mom. Please don't fuss like that. We're two adults—we can talk it out." Carla's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Zuko kept talking. "I need you to understand that even though this universe is different, some things stay the same: Money, influence, and power. And they work about the same in any society. I know better than anyone probably how they work. I also want you to know that I knew I needed money to pay for a _line of credit_ and I have a job." Carla clutched her chest. "Serio, amigo?" she asked. "Si, No manches," Zuko said matter of factly. Carla raised an eyebrow. _I didn't teach you that..._

Zuko continued, "I work as an ambassador for Student Services. Since I know Fire Tongue, I mean, Japanese, Mandarin, and English, I will be helping international students attending to get acclimated to school here. I'll conduct tours, I'll make referrals, and help students to adjust to campus life. You don't have to worry about me: I'm a big boy. I can handle it, Ok?" Carla sat in a state of shock. Her face fell. She had to admit that she had been sort of overprotective of him. She didn't mean to make him feel like he was incompetent. She knew whatever world he lived in Zuko would be able to survive. He never gives up without a fight. _Wait! If he has a job, He doesn't really need me anymore. Is he going to leave?_ She thought sadly.

Zuko saw the despondent look on Carla's face. He put his hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze and added, "La La, It doesn't mean I won't need you anymore. I'll still live here (as long as you want me to), but it does mean that I can help out more often." He gave her his crooked smile and looked into her eyes sincerely. "It also means I'll get to treat sometimes when we go to Moe's, right?" At this Carla smiled.

"Sometimes? Oh no, Mr. Bigshot College Student with a line of Credit and a Job, you're treating every time from this point on. I'm done. "Tú comes un montón!" Zuko shrugged and grinned widely. "Pues, tú no comes lo suficiente" Carla's jaw dropped in surprise. "Y-You! I—I didn't teach you that!" Zuko reached in the fridge unconcerned. "I know. Sushi?" Carla snatched the sushi container from him playfully and growled: "Where are the chopsticks?" She put her hand out and Zuko passed them to her kindly, "Aqui, mi pajarita." Carla elbowed Zuko lightly in the side and they sat on the couch for an easy meal of sushi, sake, and Netflix (Zuko paid the bill).

A/N: So what did you think? Oh, there's a correction to the last chapter (I'll fix it later or never): The fro-yo place was Yogli Mogli not Yogurt Mountain! Just in case there are some Atlantians losing their minds over my mistake LOL! I speak Spanish (somewhat fluently) and I know some people are probably like what the heck is Carla saying? Carla reminds me of a friend from Cuba I had back in Florida. We spoke Ultimate Spanglish ™. Spanish this sentence or paragraph. English this sentence or word. She's such a cool friend and fussed over me whenever I would come by so Carla is patterned a little after her.

**Glossary:**

Tú comes un montón—You eat a lot.

Pues, tú no comes lo suficiente—Well, you don't eat enough.

Aqui, mi pajarita—Here, my little bird.


	4. Zuko Goes to Dragon Con

Zuko goes to Dragon Con

Disclaimer: Zuko is just like Coke: copyrighted, trademarked and owned by someone else other than me.

Zuko took in the full panoramic view of the outside of the convention center. It stood right next to the CNN center and people bustled around them moving to the gates of the convention center or passing by. Tourists and fun lovers stood taking pictures of random cosplayers in crazy homemade get-ups or professionally crafted costumes of superheroes and villains. He had never seen so many different comic book, gaming, novel and movie characters come to life in one place. Loki with his towering horned helmet walked beside a fur-covered Princess Mononoke and Totoro who held his gourd flute. Iron Man and Captain America's shock and awe costumes captured the admiration of many and made the event even more exciting. Months of Carla's introductions to comic books, movies and books opened Zuko's eyes to the many potential "worlds" that may exist outside of his own and the thought kind of freaked him out. What if he wasn't the only one who could travel between worlds? He voiced this concern to Carla, and she shrugged. "Well, we can't say for sure if your situation is a one-off or if there are lots of characters from other places here. Honestly, it would explain why the world is so loco."

She laughed her full cherry red lips contrasting against her caramel-colored skin and blue-green eyes. She pushed her straightened jet-black hair from her face and tucked some behind her ears. Zuko's neck and cheeks blushed slightly at the alluring sight of mysterious and sexy Carla in her black leather "June" costume. Carla told him that June was a character from the end of Season One in his world. Zuko asked if he was attracted to her in those episodes and Carla laughed hysterically. Zuko raised his eyebrow. She laughed harder. He sighed. He waited for her to stop laughing. She didn't stop. Zuko tapped his foot impatiently as people walked by the oblivious "Zuko and June" characters standing on the sidewalk of a busy downtown Atlanta street.

Carla reduced to fits of giggles and tears. Zuko looked to the clear blue sky and sighed. "Are you done now?" He huffed clearly annoyed. "Yeah, hee hee, no, yeah I'm good…" She paused trying to hold in the last fit. Nope, no good. "Haha Haha Ha! Ah haha haha haha! Whew! Ok, no seriously. I'm good now." She took a deep breath to clear her body of the humor and looked back to Zuko. She took a final breath and got serious. "Your uncle was actually the one smitten with June. She is a little older in the series than you, I think, so Iroh felt like he had more of a chance, you know?" Zuko looked appalled. "Do you know how old my uncle is? Carla looked confused. "Uh actually, no. That information was quite ambiguous on the show. Zuko looked like he could lose his lunch. "Ugh, He's like in his seventies! Even if June were in her forties that's like…Tha—That's gross. My uncle is gross." He sputtered. At this, Carla laughed with renewed vigor. Zuko made one last face of disgust then shook his head and chuckled with her. To his right, Zuko heard two women "whispering" about him. Unbeknownst to him, so did Carla. They weren't being very inconspicuous about their conversation talking as if Zuko or Carla weren't even there.

"Oh. My. God. Lauren, look at this guy's Zuko makeup! Do you think he went to a professional artist? It looks so real: It's on the correct side and everything!" The other woman eyed him critically. "Oh, it is good! Definitely done by a pro. Like major grotesque and totally believable. You think he'd let us touch it?" The women giggled. _Oh, hell no!_ Carla stopped laughing immediately and swung her head in the direction of the giggling duo. She didn't like the sound of that. Carla didn't care if no one knew that this was the actual Zuko from the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe: _No one is touching my Zuko!_ She thought. _Wait. When did he become my Zuko?_ She decided that now was not a good time to think about it as the two women tried to approach him.

"June" stepped between them. "Excuse me, but didn't you ladies know it's impolite to whisper about someone in their presence?" The two women started in shock surprised that she would call them out. Carla's eyes narrowed and the woman with the purple makeup swallowed nervously. The other woman with two long platinum blonde pigtails found her courage and spoke up. "Uh, it's not that big a deal we just wanted to see if he (pointing to Zuko) would let us touch his scar makeup. It's so flawless." _He has a name, puta!_ Carla fumed inwardly. She stole a breath to keep the spirits of Krav Maga, Taekwondo and Muay Thai in check that threatened to rise within her. She felt her pressure rise and her nostrils flare. She snuck a glance at Zuko who looked as if the ground had permission to swallow him whole. He was mortified. How dare they! They have no right to treat him like some display. She suspects those same "women" would be consulting the first lawyer they could find if Zuko had said the same thing to them. She placed her hands behind her and reached for Zuko's hand. He grabbed hers readily and she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

Carla stared at the two women dressed like Princess Allura and Sailor Moon and cocked her head to the side. The women shifted uncomfortably but she stood stock still her eyes cold as steel. When Carla felt the pair were sufficiently unnerved, she channeled her inner "June" and glared at them both her voice barely above normal speaking level. "No one touches my boyfriend. No one. I'm going to do you both a favor: I'm going to allow you to walk away from us _unharmed_. If I even think I see you approaching my guy with your nonsense at this convention, not even a shirshu will be able to find you. Got it?" The women stared at Carla/June wide-eyed and convincingly afraid. They nodded quickly and ran as fast as they could in their heeled boots towards the ticket entry gates of the convention. They didn't look back as they scurried off, and Carla didn't stop staring at them until they completely disappeared. She turned and looked at Zuko again who was staring at her in disbelief.

Zuko was secretly impressed that Carla would stand up for him to two strangers, the looks on their painted faces alone were priceless, but it bothered him that Carla called him her boyfriend when they never really talked about what they were. Was she just saying it to make what she said to the women more believable? How did she really feel about him? Zuko couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't find Carla more and more attractive every day. He would gladly use and accept the title of boyfriend if she wanted him to do so. It's hard not to know and care for someone you've shared a home with for the greater part of a year. He stopped again. Home. This is the first time he's ever called her apartment home. How had he gotten so comfortable living here? He knew the answer: Carla. She helped him to find meaning and purpose. She never gave up on helping him get back to his world, but she also made it easy for him to adjust to life on this side. Being here with Carla was anything but a burden and he would always love her for that. Love. Whoa. Could he be feeling this way because he's in love with Carla? His mind spun with the possibility. If that's the case, was she also in love with him? They must have another talk…

His mind was quickly broken from its reverie when Carla tapped his arm excitedly. "Omigosh! Omigosh! Mira, tio! ¡Hay tantos de ellos!" she whispered her eyes wide with joy her voice energized. At that moment, an entourage of six or seven "Prince Zukos" from various seasons of the show appeared and walked towards the gates of the convention together. Zuko's mouth hung open. He couldn't blink for fear that he would un-see what was happening. The players were in "character" and bantered back and forth with one another with their best impressions of him. Carla snickered and pushed Zuko's mouth up to close it. "Tu eres muy guapo y popular, no?" She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Zuko smirked abashedly trying his best not to smile at her compliment. She placed her hand on his face near his scar and he didn't flinch. He closed his eyes savoring the feel of her warm hand against his cheek. She's the only one who has been allowed to touch it—the only one he ever felt comfortable allowing to touch his scar. He wondered what that meant.

Carla said he was handsome before, but now considering what could be the start of something between them, he felt shy. Carla wasn't done. "You know, seeing all those guys trying to be you just makes me appreciate something." Zuko looked down at her curiously. She smiled. "I get to be with the one and only Prince Zuko and I've never felt more special even if he was a smug fictional bastard in the beginning." She elbowed him good-naturedly in the ribs. "Ready to go and give them hell?" Zuko broke into a wide grin and nodded."Yeah, mi pajarita, let's go." Zuko offered his arm and Carla placed her arm gently in the crook. Carla thought to herself how she would love to mess with the two girls that dared to molest her—um, bother Zuko. Yeah, she would definitely give _them_ hell today, but not too much hell because getting kicked out of Dragon con would be the worst way to spend a Labor Day weekend.

A/N: Dragon Con…I heart it so much. I love the creativity of the cosplayers and artists who bring their crafts to the forefront. I always wondered what the actual characters of shows and movies would think of conventions like this one or San Diego's Comic-Con. I would think it'd be a mix of shell shock and appreciation especially the way they would fit in perfectly. I could see some shenanigans occurring if they didn't differentiate fantasy from reality or have someone there like Carla to help them keep it all together.

Glossary:

Puta—slut; not the nicest name; derogatory and should not be used with people you like and would like to remain friends with—just saying.

Tu eres muy guapo y popular, no? —You are very handsome and popular.

¡Hay tantos de ellos! –There's so many of them!

Mi pajarita—my little bird.


	5. Twas the Night Before

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I was feeling kinda Christmas-y and Sexy at the same time... Yeah, Ok. So I had a thought about mistletoe and our dynamic duo and what would happen if mistletoe somehow got involved? And I was thinking about the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas. So, there's that... Yeah, tell me what you think about it LOL. I'll have full Portal storylets coming soon y Feliz Navidad a todos!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm doing it.**_

_**Twas the Night Before...**_

Twas the night before Christmas, while stretched out on the couch,

Carla was purring as still as a mouse.

Zuko was tending her neck with great care,

In the hopes that he found her erogenous zone there.

He kissed down her earlobe with sweet pecks and a nip,

As he nibbled his way 'cross her cheek to her lips.

Carla sighed in contentment when his lips lingered there,

Zuko deepened the kisses as he played in her hair.

When up from the roof there arose such a clatter!

But neither one cared to go see what was the matter.

The mood was exquisite with the fireplace alight,

Her kisses were heaven, his touches just right.

If dear Santa dared interrupt while these two lovers played,

There's a very good chance Old Saint Nick would get flayed.

So, Saint Nick left their gifts by the fairy-lit tree,

And he slipped away silently to let the pair be.

As all good things tend to do, their tryst came to an end,

And they reached out to cuddle as lovers and friends.

Zuko nuzzled her softly, Carla then "booped" his nose.

While the mistletoe clattered to the floor like a rose.


	6. Zuko Vs Koh

**A/N: Oh My Gods. I love Koh the Face Stealer even if he is a cretinous waste of Spirit. He is the antithesis to his mother and makes for a great story because in a lot of ways he reminds me of Loki Laufeyson: Mischevious and tricky, malicious and benevolent and probably has some good in there somewhere. Maybe. I had been trying to figure out how Zuko even got to our world in the first place and then it hit me. Who would likely have the kind of power to do something like that? Koh the Face Stealer of course! I decided to do a Koh the Face Stealer Has a conversation with the Mother of Faces about Zuko being sent down a portal into another world. I will follow up next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Koh will steal your face if you try to tell anyone that I own anything that belongs to Byrke, Nick, or Viacom. That is all.**

"Son, do you realize what you have done in sending away the banished Prince!? The Mother of Faces was positively livid. "You have created a void in this world and thwarted the destiny that has always been his!"

Koh snorted. "Mother, you are so dramatic! I've merely put the boy on another path. Destiny is never fixed. Look at him! He's… thriving and flourishing in his new world. Even _you_ must admit that his family is absolutely horrid. By my own name, Zuko's mother came to you to forget! The Prince needs this. The girl, Carla, who he fancies so much in this new world is good for him. I think he's fine." He remarked casually clicking his legs on a rock nearby.

It was now the Mother of Faces' turn to snort. The water in the pond she resided in lapped against the shore shimmering and disturbed by her agitation with her son. She disdained the meddling her son does outside of the Spirit world wreaking havoc and discord in different dimensions. He meddled in the place called Earth too often, especially in the country called America. Her mind instantly recalled the debacle of a presidential election when Koh pretended to be a candidate for President #45. The poor country has yet to recover.

Mother cannot understand his need to torment others so. Though she must admit she sees the tremendous amount of growth Prince Zuko has had in relating to others as a result of the girl's influence on him. In that way she is good for him, but what will happen to them when Zuko must return to his own dimension and they must be separated? Mother sighed deeply.

She then spoke sternly to her son. "Koh, the boy must come back to fulfill his destiny. He **will** be the Fire Lord instead of his father. The world will not survive a Phoenix King, nor his sister in place as Fire Lord. Fix this and soon." Koh scowled at his mother but knew that she would not let the matter go simply. He would have to return the Prince to his time and dimension but not without a little fun first. He smirked slyly and in a syrupy voice said, "Yes Mother, consider it done..."


	7. Zuko Vs Koh (part 2)

**A/N: Ok, so seriously Zuko will probably feel like he is battling Koh at the end of this chapter (and there is a good chance he actually is...) I do want to get Zuko back home and Koh is going to be the way to do it, but remember, Koh wants to have a little "fun." Of course, Koh's brand of fun and sane individuals ideas of fun are totally and diametrically opposed so there's that...keep a look out and see if you can detect a little Koh-inspired foolishness. The next chapter will have Koh in all his glory.**

**Disclaimer: By my own name, I declare that I do not own Koh, Zuko, or any other A:TLA character or plot line just my characters and their shenanigans...**

Zuko and Carla sat on the sofa watching re-runs of Boondocks and drinking sake. It was Christmas Day and they were waiting for Carla's parents to come over for dinner. Zuko drummed his fingertips on his knees nervously worrying his lip with his teeth. He held on to his cup tightly. He looked over at Carla from time to time as though he wanted to say something and when Carla looked at him curiously, Zuko took a deep breath and sighed.

He spoke hesitantly. "So, um, about Christmas Eve, uh, what are we doing, Carla? I mean you obviously know that I care about you and that kiss under the mistletoe was… not the kind that two "just friends" share so, help me understand." He placed his drink on the coffee table and looked at Carla intently. Carla looked back at him her eyes wide with shock and another emotion he couldn't read. Zuko figured he may as well tell what he feels because he didn't know if he would ever have the courage to do it again. He pushed through the urge to hide his feelings and continued, "What do you want, Carla? I mean I know what I would like, but where you stand with me isn't very clear. How do you feel about me? Zuko pressed his lips together nervously awaiting her response.

Carla sighed her shoulders tense and tight. She knew that her answer would break his heart, but she had to be honest and open with Zuko. She knows that is the only way. "Zuko, I…I care about you so much, more than I have about anyone before, it's just…how can we have a relationship? This really isn't your world and we don't know how much longer you have in it. It would…break me to allow myself to love you and then you be taken from me. Her voice cracked and reduced to a whisper. "I wouldn't know how to live after that. I can't afford to love you and then you leave me."

Zuko's jaw tightened. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew La La was right, but it didn't take away the sting. This wasn't his world, but how he wanted to be here! He wanted to stay, and he didn't want to lose her. His mind scrambled to find a way to make it work. He looked at Carla his gaze holding her captive. "La La, what if we…what if we took it day by day? I mean we both know tomorrow holds no promises. What if I were to stay here forever? What if we died tomorrow? At least we would have had today. Happy. I don't want to worry about the what ifs. There are thousands of them running through my mind constantly! Life is just not certain. Can't we just take the good as it comes? You taught me how to do that! Carla, I don't want to lose you either, but I don't see how I can be so close to you every day and not love you too…"

Carla's bottom lip trembled, and water pooled at the bottom of her lashes overflowing their boundaries and spilling down her cheeks. Zuko reached up with his hands and stroked his thumbs gently over the rivulets that flowed over her soft skin. He loved her and he didn't want to lose out on the chance to be loved back. He was willing to take the risk if she was. "If you tell me that you don't want me, and you don't want to be with me, I'll leave it and you alone. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do, but do know that I will never stop loving you until the day I stop breathing and even then…What do you say Carla, are you willing to take a chance on me? Portal or no portal?"

"Carla leaned her face into Zuko's hands, and the tears came faster. "You know I could never tell you that I don't want to be with you, Zuko. God! Loving someone shouldn't be this hard…" Carla inhaled through her nose and let it out through her mouth, her breath shuddering. She looked at Zuko. "You better be here tomorrow, got it?" At the realization of what she meant, Zuko grinned like the Cheshire Cat and pulled her face closer to his. "No promises." He smirked and kissed her gently. She reciprocated easily and gentle kisses and pecks turned into deeper kisses and an invitation for tongues to join the party. As the two lovers just lay back on the sofa to explore their newfound status, the doorbell rang.

Zuko got up quickly off the couch and by virtue of location off Carla. His cheeks reddened at the realization that Carla was sitting up on the couch breathless and slightly disheveled by his hand. He smiled again and signaled for her to fix her clothes and hair before he went to open the door. He checked the mirror near the door and ran his fingers through his mid length hair which had grown significantly over the months. It was a far happy cry from his buzz cut not long after he arrived in Carla's world. He couldn't do anything about the scar over his eye, but he straightened his collar and checked his pants fly. He hoped that Carla's parents would be accepting of him as they spent time with them today. He opened the door and shouts of surprise went out.

"Santa Dios! Donde esta mi hija/hermana? Quien eres tu?" a shrill female voice and two deep male voices called out. "Carla? Carla!" voices called around Zuko and into the apartment. Carla jumped up off the couch to stand next to a fully startled Zuko and shouted, "Aye, Papi, Mami! Por favoooooorrr! Estoy aqui. Que diablos? Estan uds. aterrorizando a mi novio!" Her mother, father, and brother froze mid-sentences and looked at each other, then looked at Carla, then Zuko and then back to each other. New shouts rose up in the hallway with words like novio, diablo, nunca, and even a totally inappropriate Que carajo?

Zuko sighed long-sufferingly and kept his voice even and polite as he attempted to invite them inside, "A todos les gustaria entrar? Estan uds. en el pasillo." he cleared his throat quietly. The family blinked and stared as if he had spoken Japanese. They didn't expect him to speak Spanish and looked just as embarrassed as he felt at their antics in the hallway. Zuko shrugged sheepishly as he moved out of the way to let them in the apartment. Carla took her mother's arm and escorted her to the living room. Carla's father and brother eyed Zuko suspiciously as they walked passed him. The brother not even trying to mask his hostility, checked Zuko's shoulder roughly as he passed him. Zuko took a deep breath and reminded himself as he shut the door that he loves Carla, he loves her, he just declared his love for her, he really loves her…he does.


	8. Zuko vs Koh (part 3)

Hold on to your butts-Lego Movie.

Disclaimer: Koh has not opened a portal in an alternate universe. This story is here in our world therefore all the ATLA characters, canon plot lines, canon settings, etc. belong to the people who own them...

Zuko vs. Koh (part 3)

Carla looked over at Zuko giving him a hopeful smile as he walked back into the living room. She saw the look of annoyance on his face and questioned with her eyes. Zuko shook his head and smiled at her. He took her hand gently as he reached where she stood and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Carla's cheeks tinged color and she smiled back at him. Carla's mother scoffed lightly. Ramona Alvarez was not one to easily judge people, but she couldn't understand how her daughter could possibly be attracted to such an ugly boy. He certainly could be considered attractive from one side of his face but the scar across the left side of his face was hideous! The red and roughened patch of ruined skin that covered his eye and face back to his destroyed ear pulled his skin taught and narrowed his eye. It made him look like a demon or like he fought one. No daughter of hers was about to date a demon…She didn't want to tell her daughter right away that she shouldn't date the boy, because she knew her daughter. Carla would balk at the first sign of her mother demanding what she should do with her life. Ramona resolved to at least give the boy a chance. Perhaps you cannot judge a book by its cover no matter how feo…

"So, boy, how is it that someone like you ended up with my beautiful daughter? I am curious because she has never mentioned her _boyfriend_ before…" Ramona asked suspiciously. Carla scowled at the subtle insult furrowing her brow in irritation. "Mami! Don't be rude. Someone like him? How d—" Zuko touched Carla's arm lightly before she chided her mother. She was gearing up her face to have a "talk". Zuko looked over to her father and brother and saw their expressions change from amusement to chagrins. A fight between the two women wouldn't be good for anyone. Zuko slid his hand to hers giving it a light squeeze and smiled as if to say it's OK. He didn't want to create a rift between them and understood how her mother could be concerned. Carla exhaled sharply looking up to the ceiling in frustration. She could never understand how Zuko put up with so much and still kept going.

Zuko turned to Carla's mother. "Well, Mrs. Alvarez I am probably the luckiest person in the world to be with your daughter, and I know it. I know I'm not much to look at now, but that's not the reason we're together. I fell into her life quite literally and we didn't always like each other in the beginning. I thought she was bossy and overbearing, and I believe her words to me were that I was a "smug bastard" who thought he knew everything. We truly do understand one another, and we love each other despite it." Zuko chuckled. Carla chuffed with a smile and nodded in agreement. Ramona Alvarez was not amused and crossed her arms. She waited. Zuko stopped chuckling clearing his throat nervously and continued. "Um, Carla knows more about me than probably my own family and I'd like to think I know her pretty well too. We have been friends for a couple of years now and only recently we decided to be together."

Mrs. Alvarez grunted in response though she considered his words carefully. She took note of the fact that Zuko calmed Carla down with a touch. No one has ever been able to do that with her, not even her father. Zuko didn't have to cajole her or fuss. It was an understanding they shared between them. No words were necessary. They read one another well and Carla didn't treat him the way she treated her previous love interests. Most of the boys her daughter dated when she was in high school were afraid of her temper and usually broke up with her around final exams, homecoming, and prom. She treated them more like her children instead of boyfriends. More recently the last boy she dated argued with Carla so much Ramona wasn't entirely convinced that they even liked one another, but this time is different. Zuko looked as though he could match Carla step by step in a battle of wills, but she was genuinely affectionate towards him. Zuko didn't hesitate to show her affection either though he was more reserved than she. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy to be in a relationship before and it gave Ramona Alvarez pause.

"So, Suko is it?" Ramona began tentatively. Zuko smiled. "Close enough." He said. She nodded."You said you were not much to look at now. What did you mean by that?" Zuko was caught off guard by her question. There could not have been a question more loaded than that one than if she asked directly what happened to his face. The question was out now. He could have refused to talk about it, but that wouldn't have done anything to promote trust between them, so he opted to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath and began. "Um, well, my father is a very rich and powerful man in my home country. He oversees the military and leads in the government there." He rubbed the back of his rapidly reddening neck. "We had a slight uh, difference of opinions about some strategic moves he was making. He was insulted when I spoke out of turn in his meeting. He's also…um, insane. He lit the left side of my face on fire to teach me respect."

The Alvarezes all gasped in surprise and shock. Could it be true? How could someone do that to their own child? "Es verdad?" Ramona asked in disbelief. Zuko nodded. "Tu papa hizo eso…Santo Dios…" she said her voice fading off. She grabbed a pendant hanging from her neck of the Lady Guadalupe whispering to herself. Carla's twin brother Carlos looked as if he would be sick. His eyes widened and he looked to his father who mirrored the same horror. Mr. Alvarez normally allowed his wife to ask all the questions to risk upsetting his daughter but now he felt a need to say something. "Zuko," He said "Is my daughter safe with you?" Rather than be surprised by his question, Zuko understood completely. If the situation were reversed, he would have asked the same. He would want to know that those he loves is safe. As if she read his mind, Carla grabbed Zuko's hand and kissed it softly on the knuckles. Zuko smiled. "Yes, Mr. Alvarez. I am in this country under asylum. My father doesn't know where I am. I'd like to keep it that way. I don't have social media of any kind and I just go to work and school. I would never do anything to put Carla or myself in danger unnecessarily. Mr. Alvarez looked to his wife and nodded.

Ramona Alvarez rolled her eyes but then looked at Zuko sheepishly. "I…" she sighed heavily. "I want to apologize for calling you ugly in so many words. I may have misjudged you. I am not accustomed to my daughter dating people that she actually likes and takes seriously. I think the two of you may be good for each other." Carla's mouth gaped open and she screeched, "Mamiiiii! Por Favorrrrrr! You make it sound like I'm a shrew or something!" Zuko looked at Carla and cocked his head to the side, "A shrew? What's that?" Carla laughed. "It's another play by Shakespeare you're going to have to read, but not now. I think we could do with a little action on the roof." She suggested. Zuko grinned. "Oh, yes! I'll set up the fire pit. You grab the stuff babe." Carla laughed happily at the new pet name and went to get a basket sitting on the kitchen counter. The Alvarezes rolled their eyes in unison. Watching Carla in love was going to require patience and the maturity not to tease. Carlos wasn't there yet. "Sis, I think I liked you better when you were alone and angsty. This love stuff is going to make me hurl…" Carla made a face at her brother and stuck her tongue out. Everyone laughed as they made their way to the door.

Zuko grabbed a few logs of firewood and a starter log. He gestured for the family to follow him as they went up a stairwell. Carla opened the door at the top leading to the roof. The sky was a majestic violet blue and orange as the sun was starting to set. Christmas lights littered windows in the nearby buildings and along the ledge of the wall surrounding their own rooftop. There was a wicker patio set that held comfortable cushions in a bright red orange with a mosaic covered fire pit in the center. The fire pit also had a convenient grill for warming and cooking things over the fire. The set was provided by the apartment complex as long as tenants and their visitors were responsible with it. Rules were posted on the nearby wall along with a fire extinguisher in a glass and metal case. The evening was very warm for Christmas, but the temperatures were supposed to drop later that night. Carla brought along blankets just in case. Zuko set up the fire and got it to a comfortable roar before grabbing the basket from Carla.

There were several large sealed containers with meats and vegetable on skewers. Carla and Zuko prepped the kabobs and other items beforehand so that they could enjoy the beautiful day with her family and cook lazily over the open fire. As the fire began to die down, Zuko placed the kabobs a few at a time on the grill. The delicious aromas of beef, ginger, savory vegetables and mushrooms wafted up from the fire pit within minutes. As they cooked over the fire, Carla began passing out mugs and pulled out her large thermos of hot cocoa. The foamy and spicy sweet mix of chocolate, chiles, and other spices warmed them and gave them a distraction from the kabobs which would take a while to cook thoroughly. Oohs and aahs went up around the fire as each person sipped on the rich chocolate.

Once the kabobs were done, Carla pulled plates out of the basket and Ramona raised an eyebrow. "How were you able to bring out all of these things from that tiny basket? Carla laughed. "Ah, Ah, my secret." Ramona laughed with her at the trademark catchphrase she would use whenever Carla asked for a family recipe. As the plates got filled, exclamations of delicioso and que sabroso went around again. Mr. Alvarez, not one for many words said, "Carla, you have outdone yourself with this meal! Not only are you smart and beautiful you are talented in the kitchen. Well done!" Carla glanced over at Zuko and shared a secret look. They looked away from each other and tried to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up. Carla's family looked at each other and then Carla and Zuko. At this, Carla began cackling. She laughed so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. Zuko chuckled until his laughter rumbled from his chest. They laughed together for a long while before the stares of Ramona Alvarez brought them back.

Zuko cleared his throat again and looked at Carla. "You put tequila in the hot chocolate again, didn't you?" At that, they began their giggle fit again. Carla tapped Zuko's arm trying her hardest to stop. Knowing her family wanted to know what was so funny, the pair took simultaneous breaths and sighed. Carla spoke first. "While I really appreciate the sentiment about dinner and my beauty and my intelligence, Papi, I didn't cook… Zuko did. He's much better at it than I am." Ramona made a sign of the cross and several mea culpas. Carlos gaped at his sister as if she just declared that she was pregnant with twin rhinos and pole danced for the rent. Her father—well, he looked as though his world was just turned upside down from the day that his daughter found a boyfriend who was much more skilled in the kitchen than she was. "I—I don't know what to say about that. We pushed you to do well in school and be successful, but not at the expense of being domestic. I feel like we…we failed you. Lo siento mija…" Carla looked taken aback. "Papi, what's wrong with Zuko being able to cook well? With my not being as "domestic"?" She used air quotes to emphasize her point. What does that even mean? Men cook for you all the time: We go to your favorite restaurants where the food is prepared by mostly men in the kitchen. I mean, even you cook for the big chili festival in San Antonio! I don't see where Zuko being able to cook better than me is a problem. We share the load around here."

Once again Ramona Alvarez's powers of deduction kick in despite the tequila. "What load are you sharing, mija? You make it sound like you two live together." Oh, they don't know! That's bad. Zuko stood up and looked at Carla. "I think we need some more tequila—erm, hot chocolate. Babe come with me?" Carla got up quickly and rushed with Zuko down the stairs to their apartment leaving sputtering relatives in their wake with one remarking that they didn't even take the thermos. Once inside, Zuko whirled on her. "Oh My Freaking Gods! You didn't tell them we were living together?" Carla worked her mouth as if to say something but the only words to come out were. "There really wasn't enough time! I mean I was trying to find the right time to tell them." She replied sheepishly.

Zuko was flabbergasted. "You didn't have enough time in two fucking years to say something about this? Well, that definitely explains the hostility towards me." Carla bit her lip. "Um, has it actually been that long? It doesn't feel like two years, you know. Wow! Time really flies… Heh, sorry." Zuko thumped his head on the counter…repeatedly. He suddenly stopped hitting his head and steadied himself. He pulled out two shot glasses from the cabinet. He immediately went to the tequila from LaLa's "secret" hiding place to her shock and poured two shots. He downed one quickly and then the other and poured two more. He gave one to Carla and kept one for himself. Apparently, he wanted to make a toast. "Here's to dying young…I love you LaLa—Even if I'm mad at you for getting me killed." He clinked his glass on hers and downed his third shot. As Carla drank hers, she noticed Zuko wobble slightly. "Oh boy, that Tequila hit you hard." She remarked. Zuko retorted gruffly. "Not nearly as hard as your parents are going to hit me…" Carla scoffed. "They aren't going to hit you. Mami will yell, Papi will…yell. Carlos—hmm, Carlos might hit you though. He's been itching for a fight since he got here. It was Zuko's turn to scoff. "Yay, me…"

Carla reached over and pulled Zuko by the sleeve. Zuko looked away from her. He didn't need the distraction. He was running the math in his mind on all the possible scenarios they would encounter in the next five or so minutes. Undaunted, Carla grabbed his head with her hands and pulled him into a searing kiss. He resisted for only a moment. Her soft lips poured out all her love within them and Zuko caved. With his inhibitions obliterated by tequila, Zuko grabbed Carla by the waist and held her as close as their clothes would allow. Zuko groaned in new awakened pleasure as his tongue asked for entry into the lips he'd already come to adore. Carla obliged. He tasted of tequila and ginger and that heady mix was intoxicating all on its own to Carla, but Zuko's roaming hands set her soul aflame. Zuko whirled her around to lean them against the kitchen counter as he peppered her throat with seductive open-mouthed kisses. Carla let out and involuntary moan and gripped Zuko's silken hair as if she would dissipate if she didn't. He was setting her on fire in ways she didn't know were possible.

What was keeping those two? Ramona Alvarez had had enough. Her daughter was living like a whore! She had been "shacking up" with this man? Under their noses this entire time? All the good will she possessed for Zuko earlier was gone. Ramona was out for blood. Did he take Carla's virginity too? Did he violate her pure, precious, virginal, intelligent and talented daughter? He would pay. She made up her mind in that moment that she would give those two a piece of her mind and then some. She would be taking her daughter home with them today! "I'm going to go get our daughter…" Ramona declared. To the surprise of her husband and son, Ramona moved down the stairs agilely like a woman on a warpath. The Alvarez men called after her frantically and she effortlessly ignored them. As she approached the front door, she noticed that the door was cracked open. Ramona peeked in but didn't see her daughter or her "predator" of a boyfriend. What she heard, however, was the unmistakable sound of two bodies being joined as one complete with moans, grunts and encouragements, and the undulating creaking of a bed frame. Within moments, a high keening moan echoed from behind the bedroom door mirrored by a low straining groan of release. Ramona noticed the bottle of tequila sitting on the kitchen counter and the two shot glasses. She frowned in disappointment at how low her daughter had fallen. They were just like a couple of animales! They had guests for God's sake! How long have they been doing this? Zuko said they had only recently started dating. Was he living here before then? Were they having sex before then? Heavy panting and fervently declared whispers of love from behind the closed door mocked Ramona as she sat on the couch patiently waiting for her daughter to come out of her room. She would let Carlos and Mr. Alvarez deal with Zuko.

As Zuko lay on the bed holding Carla close to him, he smiled at how crazy they must be to sit on the brink of death and have sex with her family just upstairs. Zuko chuffed. "What is it amor?" Carla whispered while running her fingertips across his chest and abdomen. She looked up into his eyes and waited. Zuko leaned down and kissed her hair softly. "Aside from admitting that we must both be nuts, uh I also have to confess something." He said. Carla sat up on her elbow watching him curiously. "Confess what?" Zuko grinned. "Fro-yo really has nothing on this." He said gesturing his hand between them. "I could do without it for a while, but I think I might be utterly addicted to you." Carla smiled. "Well I did say froyo is almost better…" Zuko gave a rumbling laugh from his chest. "So you did." Zuko kissed and pecked Carla urging out of bed. "Come on, mi pajarita, time to face the music." He grumbled. Carla moaned in irritation. "You say this as if I'm about to be spanked. I'm a fucking adult! It's like they've placed all the hope for the future of our family on me! They have an entire other adult child that they can fret over." Zuko grabbed Carla by one hand and then the other. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and led her to the bathroom. "This is a conversation that will be had I think, but right now, we need a shower…" Carla smirked and grabbed her towel from the rack.

As Zuko and Carla made their way out of the bedroom, Carla gasped in surprise at her entire family sitting on the couch staring at them. Thankfully, they were fully dressed. Mr. Alvarez and Carlos came downstairs after they waited a full thirty minutes for everyone to return. They wanted to be sure no one was dead. After Ramona informed them of the "travesty" that had taken place just 20 minutes prior, both men were ready to commit murder. Zuko wouldn't take advantage of anyone else after this. Mami's face held an indescribable look of disappointment, sorrow, anger and confusion. Papi was stoic, his face revealing nothing. Carlos was pure fury and disappointment. It was Papi's face that scared Carla and Zuko most of all. Papi spoke quietly, almost deceptively pleasant, "Sientense. Have a seat you two." Zuko and Carla obediently pulled up two chairs and sat quietly. They held one another's hands for support. Mr. Alvarez looked directly at Zuko. "Who are you, boy?" Zuko looked confused. "I don't—"

Mr. Alvarez cut him off. "I said who are you? You may have fooled my daughter with your sob story but I'm not buying it. I want the truth the whole truth." Carlos cracked his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Zuko. Zuko scoffed and looked at Mr. Alvarez. "I have told you the truth as much as I can share." Papi stood up angrily. "You're a liar! You come into my daughter's life. You live off her resources for God knows how long and you take her honor. How long was it before you convince my daughter to give up her virtue? You are nothing you claim to be! You are nothing at all." Carla stared wide eyed at father insulting and railing on her boyfriend with none of the facts to back it up. "Papi, how dare y—" Mr. Alvarez moved faster than lightning his hand striking Carla's face hard enough to leave a mark. Before Carla had time to cry out Zuko had Mr. Alvarez up against a wall with equal speed and force. The plaster shook from the impact. Zuko moved his face close to the man, and his voice got dangerously low. "If you ever touch La La like that again, I'll kill you. No, you don't know who I am, but I will show you if you ever hurt the woman I love again." Zuko held Mr. Alvarez in place with his forearm across his neck for a long moment as the others stood stunned at the turn of events. As Carla held her slightly swollen face, she thought briefly that this is the Zuko people in his world feared. The one that would make good on a promise to end you and not blink. The Zuko that is Ozai's son instead of Ursa's. Zuko released Mr. Alvarez and stepped back breathing heavily.

Mr. Alvarez began to laugh. Not the kind of laughter one makes when anxious or even scared but a sinister and dark laughter. A laughter that was not his. He began speaking in a deeply posh multilayered voice and his eyes glowed iridescent black. He applauded. "Well done, Prince Zuko! It was only a matter of time before you managed to muck things up royally here (no pun intended of course). It's time for you to go back home now. You've been here long enough. You must "fulfill your destiny" and take your nation's throne and all that, or so my mother says. Your precious Carla will be fine here. They all will. She'll eventually pick up the pieces of her life. Enjoy your journey back home compliments of Koh the Face Stealer. Tah Tah!" With a mock salute Koh opened the portal.

The wind began whipping around Zuko and the familiar pull of the portal that brought him to Carla began to open. It wasn't fair: He wasn't ready! He couldn't leave La La not now. Not when things felt so right. Not when he needed her. Zuko looked to Carla. Carla's eyes were wide with fear and understanding. A tear fell from her eye as she whispered, "Don't leave me." Zuko held out his hand and mouthed one word just before the portal opened fully, "Come." Carla didn't think. She didn't hesitate. Her mother and brother screamed her name as she leapt into Zuko's arms just as the portal pulled him in taking them both away and back to his world. With a zip the portal closed. As the wind died down Ramona Alvarez fainted into the arms of her son. Koh left Mr. Alvarez and he collapsed in a heap to the ground weeping. Their daughter was gone—taken by the demon with a scarred face.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! I think that we are totally in for some ATLA world shenanigans and I'm debating on whether I should turn this into a story with more details and such. Dunno. Maybe Ill just take my Koh premise and go with it... Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you for all the new follows and favorites and my one archive. You guys are so awesome and keep me motivated! Much love in this new year...**


	9. The Saddest Goodbye

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I have been working on the Epilogue for this story series and on my Carla fic for a while now. I have fallen in love with these stories and figured out the next saga for Carla and Zuko. I know this chapter will be sad but it is necessary for the forward movement of the third story in the series that will come when I finish Carla of the Fire Nation. Thank you for the new favorites and follows and for your support of my stories. I love to write. I mostly write for me, but I write for you too. Your feedback is always appreciated... All the Love y'all.**

**Disclaimer: It's still fan fiction.**

**The Saddest Goodbye**

Eduardo Alvarez was dying. His wife knew it. His son knew it. He knew it. There was only one person who didn't know it and she was the reason why his heart was giving out. The horror of his daughter disappearing before their very eyes weakened him. Who would ever believe a police report like this? How do you file a police report about this? Carla willingly jumped through a literal rip in time and space with a man they knew was more than he shared, but they were helpless to do anything about it.

The presence that entered Eduardo and forced him to hit his daughter would not allow him to speak for himself in that moment. No matter how angry he got with his daughter, Eduardo Alvarez would never have raised his hands to strike her in that way. The look of shock and disappointment on her face was more than he could bear. This is what broke his heart. At least he had the comfort of knowing that wherever his daughter was with Zuko, he would never allow anyone to hurt her. The tone of his voice and look in his eye when he attacked Eduardo told the truth: Zuko does love her and he would not hesitate to protect her even if it meant protecting her from someone she loved and who was supposed to love her. Mr. Alvarez didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Either way it was all in the fates' hands now.

Eduardo had so many regrets from that Christmas Day that he was unable to recover and sank into a deep depression that aided in weakening his already fragile heart. Weeks of searching for their daughter was an empty and hopeless endeavor; Edwardo knew his daughter was gone somewhere he could not follow. After a hot and miserable Christmas Day and an excruciatingly long and awkward January with no luck in finding his daughter, it finally snowed. That was the day he had his heart attack. The over-sized flakes of precipitation mocked him like a thousand accusations as he watched them fall from his hospital room window. Snow was Carla's favorite type of weather and she had wished for a white Christmas this year. Carla called her mother and father excitedly and told them she wanted her family to spend Christmas with her. He realized now it was because she wanted to share how happy she was.

Reports taken from neighbors and friends of hers during their search were all positive about her relationship with Zuko. Not one person raised a red flag. Any information shared was nothing out of the norm of two people in a loving and genuine relationship. They discovered through her neighbors that Carla and Zuko had been living together for over two years and he was always kind and friendly. They would often have dinner parties with some of the newer college students he was mentoring and Zuko was well known on the university campus. The neighbors even recalled some fun and wacky game nights with Carla and Zuko. Most were shocked and surprised to hear that they were so suddenly gone. Eduardo was saddened to know he would never really find out for himself whether these reports were true or fabricated to make them feel better about Carla leaving. Now he had to believe they were true. He wondered briefly if it was snowing where Carla was now and if it still made her happy. He wondered if she was happy wherever she was...

Ramona Alvarez sat stoically by her husband's bedside holding her rosary in one hand and her husband's hand in the other. She whispered her prayers breathing in a steady rhythm which to Eduardo felt like a chant or song. He continued to lay in silence comforted by his wife's presence while she continued to pray. Eduardo squeezed her hand gently. Ramona looked up sharply her concentration broken. "Que necesitas mi amor? What do you need, my love?" she asked worriedly. "Te quiero mi reina…" he said gently.

Ramona swallowed hard a lump forming in her throat. She knew what this meant; her husband was saying goodbye. "I'm not ready for this." Ramona croaked. She felt despair and panic creeping up her arms and back. She wasn't ready for the love of her life to leave her. "We still have too many plans Eduardo." She begged. "What will I do without you? What about when Carla comes home?" Her voice choked in fear. "Eduardo..." She sobbed once and took a deep breath. Eduardo sighed gently and repeated himself. "Te quiero mi reina..." His statement broached no argument. It was time to say goodbye, but he wanted her to know that she would always and forever be the love of his life and his queen. The woman he adored since the age of 17 held his heart and now she must let it go.

Ramona closed her eyes against the pain pressing inside her chest. Her heart was now breaking. Tears escaped her eyes rolling down her cheeks. It was time to let Eduardo go. She choked back another sob and took a deep breath. "Te quiero mi rey…" She whispered in her husband's hearing. He in turn whispered in her ear and he smiled as she placed her hand gently on her husband's face. "I know she does." She said quietly. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and release and closed his eyes for a long peaceful rest. His last thoughts were of his wife and little girl holding his hand as they walked into the sunlight. Carlos Alvarez stood awkwardly in a corner watching in silence as his father's life ebbed away.


	10. Carlos Alvarez: Found

**A/N: I had to do this one shot of Carlos Alvarez, Carla's twin brother. He got one measly line in the previous one shot that had me imagining him in a permanent state of awkward aloofness. Carlos is a person too with hopes and dreams and aspirations. He is usually overshadowed by his mega talented twin sister Carla and his parents didn't put much stock in his future because of some of his choices, but Carlos has a lot of potential to be amazing. He just needs the right push. I hope this one-shot adds some depth of flavor to the pie and allows us to get another understanding about characters within this universe. If you're reading my Carla of the Fire Nation fic along with this one then you will know that Carla comes off as almost perfect but not quite, but Carla is a person too: One who makes mistakes, and choices that don't always benefit that would probably have devastated her parents if they knew the full story.**

**Disclaimer: This fan-based work is dope! - Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation**

**Carlos Alvarez: Found**

Carlos Alvarez was lost. Not in the physical sense. Not in the sense of time and space. He knew where he was and what he was doing as he worked to pack up his sister's city apartment. He wasn't lost in his understanding. Carlos was lost in the sense that he couldn't figure out with all the sense he had why he was here cleaning up the mess his sister left behind emotionally once again. Being the clean up crew for the wrecking crew. He threw a lamp into one of the larger boxes. It may or may not have chipped as it landed. Wasn't his problem. It had already been over two months now, and Carla and the scar-faced boy she ran away with haven't returned. His father—no, _their_ father passed away from a broken heart and Carlos was left behind to pick up the pieces of his mother's shattered life.

He picked up a picture of Carla and Zuko holding each other in a loving side by side embrace and sighed. It was always like this: Carla did something reckless and daring and Carlos had to come and bail her out or stand in as the surrogate parent when Mami and Papi couldn't. Surprisingly his sister didn't leave a big financial mess to clean up. The front office of the apartment building informed Carlos that his sister's rent was paid up for the next six months—the remainder of her lease. Small favors... Carlos knew his sister well enough to know that she wouldn't be that responsible and pay the rent in advance. He had a very strong suspicion it was her boyfriend, more than likely her husband now. His mind flashed back to that fateful Christmas Day when Carla unintentionally confessed that they had been living together. The twins' parents were in an uproar because they thought Zuko was taking advantage of Carla, but Carlos noted how in the two years that his sister and her boyfriend were living together Carla didn't call for money, assistance with the rent, money for food or anything money related to be honest.

Carlos came for a surprise visit one day when Zuko was probably in class or at work and he barely recognized the apartment. Normally it was always clean, but it was sparse. The cabinets tended to be as empty as Carla's bank accounts usually were. This visit, Carla's apartment looked amazing! Better Homes and Gardens would have had a tough time beating the shabby chic look it sported. There was a new couch with pillows and throw blankets, a small dining table in the kitchen area, pictures on the walls, and food— lots and lots of food in the cabinets, pantry and fridge. He should have suspected then that there was someone else in the house from the food alone. Deep down he probably always knew. Carla always ate like a bird and her apartment before then reminded him of a cage. Carlos chuckled at the memory of Zuko calling Carla his 'pajarita' or 'little bird'. Their mother did the same thing. He couldn't help but see the irony. If Carla did call home to their parents, it was for the occasional hello and check-in. He had the feeling that she and Zuko truly did "share the load" as she put it on that Christmas and maybe Zuko shared more of it than Carla dared to admit.

Carlos wasn't all that upset with what his sister did or didn't do "right". Honestly, he didn't care. She was a freaking adult for crying out loud! At least she was done with school and Zuko didn't really seem like that bad a guy. If anything, maybe he was the push Carla needed to be more responsible. It was obvious that Zuko loved his sister and would fight for her as well as with her (when it counted). Carlos was still in shock at how Papi slapped Carla's face that night. Papi had never done anything like that to either of them or Mami. He was as gentle as a fly! Whatever came over his father was unlike him in every way. What didn't surprise Carlos, however, was how Zuko came to Carla's rescue. His threat to end their father was easily believable. His look and tone gave everyone a cold chill that he still feels even now. Zuko didn't care about the accusations they made about him because he knew they weren't true. Deep down Carlos suspected his parents didn't believe their own words either. Besides, of all the accusations thrown around that night, Carlos knew that Carla lost her virginity towards the end of high school though he never told his parents. It wasn't their business to know nor was it his to tell. He felt like his parents really worried about the wrong things, but they were old-fashioned. He guessed it was their way of trying to keep Carla safe though it was too little too late in his opinion.

Carlos was still trying to figure out his own life while his sister seemed to be living her best one with no regard for how it affected others. All because she was the "golden child" that would save the family though he genuinely wondered what the family needed saving from. Carlos was lumped into the group of those that needed saving. It didn't seem fair to him. Carlos and Carla were twins, but they couldn't be more different. It was almost as if Carlos was the yang to his sister's yin. Carla was outgoing and smart and charismatic, and Carlos was quiet and brooding, but contrary to popular belief he was just as smart as his sister. He just didn't like school the way she did. In fact, he hated school so much he purposely flunked out of high school so that he didn't have to go. Some teachers knew what he was doing but most were too concerned with their own lives and the shining stars like his sister that gave them hope for the future that they ignored Carlos and gave the man what he wanted. Carla graduated top of her class and was voted most likely to succeed by their high school. Carlos wasn't even listed in the yearbook. Carla was a fighter and trained in multiple martial arts. Carlos was a lover and peaceful soul. He actively avoided confrontation though he would fight if it came down to it. No, the twins couldn't be more different and yet perfectly opposite of one another. They lived in a state of constant push and pull. Their parents loved them for sure but when it came down to who they felt would be the one to go places and become something Carla was the "it" child.

Carlos just wanted to work honestly for his money and live his life in contentment like his parents. So much so that Carlos helped out in the automotive shop his father owned and strove to be a good mechanic like his Papi. He made the money he needed to support himself and as far as he was concerned his life was good if not great. In the middle of packing up dishes in the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Carlos looked up in surprise. He didn't expect anyone to come by and looked at the door warily. There was a knock again but this time he heard a female voice on the other side and decided to answer. When he opened the door, he was face to face with a young woman with startlingly clear brown eyes and wavy brown hair that swept her tanned shoulders. She blushed in embarrassment at seeing the young man at the door. "I'm sorry." the woman said. "I thought you might have been my neighbors, Carla and Zuko, that lived here before. I didn't mean to trouble you." She said sadly. She looked away awkwardly and turned around. "Wait!" Carlos called out as she started to leave. "I'm actually Carla's brother, Carlos Alvarez. I came to pack up the apartment for them. You are?" he asked gently.

The girl smiled. "I'm Genevieve, but everyone calls me Ginny. I'm their neighbor from apartment 338-B. We shared a bedroom wall (God help me)." She smirked. Carlos smiled knowingly. Ginny studied him slightly. "I think I remember you. You were with your parents when they were looking for your sister, right?" she asked curiously. Carlos nodded. "Yeah…" Ginny noted the sad undertone in his voice and looked at him with concern. "Are Zuko and Carla, OK? I mean, it just seemed so crazy that they would up and leave so suddenly." Carlos turned his head in embarrassment. "We don't really know actually. My parents had a fight with them on Christmas Day and they left, and we haven't heard from them since. It has been… crazy." He hesitated. This situation has been crazier than Carlos could ever admit to his sister's neighbor. The less he talked about the portal the better. He himself still struggled to believe it. Carlos sighed and continued. "After Papi passed away, my mother and I decided to pack up the apartment. It didn't make sense to hold on to it figuring they weren't coming back. I think maybe they went back to Zuko's home country. Fortunately, they had the lease paid up, so it at least didn't create a financial hardship." Carlos said honestly. Ginny gave Carlos a sympathetic look. "Thank God for the small blessings, yeah?" Carlos smirked. "Yeah." he said again.

Ginny placed her hand on Carlos' arm to his surprise. "I didn't realize so much had happened to your family. I'm really surprised at Carla and Zuko's behavior; they always seemed so responsible and I'm very sorry to hear about your father." She said softly. "Thanks." Carlos replied. He bit his lip nervously. He wasn't accustomed to having a conversation with the opposite sex this long. Ginny seemed unfazed by it. She looked around the apartment and saw that there was still a lot to pack. An idea came to mind. "Uh, I know you don't know me all that well, but would you like some help? Carla and Zuko were my friends and I don't mind—I mean, if you don't mind." Carlos looked at the girl for a long moment. He didn't expect an offer like that, but he was alone and having company could help him take his mind off the task at hand. "Ok, Uh, I don't mind. It would be good to have a little company. You mind packing away the dishes?" he asked. Ginny grinned. "Of course not, I'd be happy to help." They set to work on packing up the kitchen together chatting here and there when a memory would pop up about Carla or just thoughts in general. In no time, they had the cabinets and pantry packed and even the fridge empty and cleaned. They moved on to the bedroom packing clothes and other items away.

Carlos found that he really liked talking to Genevieve and discovered through their conversation that Ginny was originally from France. She moved to the United States when she was a young girl with her parents who were teachers at Georgia State University. She was currently taking up mechanical engineering at Georgia Tech. Carlos told Ginny how he and Carla were born in the United States, but his parents immigrated here from Mexico. He also told her about how he took over his father's automotive shop in San Antonio and was thinking about leaving Texas to do something different but didn't want to leave his mother all alone. "I think it's sweet that you look out for your mother Carlos. Most people wouldn't have the honor to do that nowadays. She's very lucky to have such a dutiful son." Ginny said sincerely. Carlos laughed. "Well that was very feudal Japanese of you to say. A dutiful son…Huh, I don't always feel like I have been; I figured that was Carla's job. She was the one they were so proud of and put all their hope in for the future." Carlos paused for a moment and shook his head. "Ah, don't listen to me. It's all water under the bridge now."

Ginny grabbed Carlos' hand and gave it a light squeeze. He looked into her eyes with surprise. Ginny held his gaze. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't a loving son to your parents or a good brother to your sister. Don't knock it Carlos. You're a good person. If you really want to do something different, see if your mom wants to come along. She doesn't strike me as someone who couldn't handle being independent if she had to do it, but your mother might might be ready for a change of pace too." Ginny declared. Carlos considered what Ginny said and gave her a long and contemplative look. He smiled. "Ok, I'll talk to her about it, but right now I'm thinking of doing something else." He said bemusedly. Ginny gave Carlos a suspicious look. "And what is that?" she asked curiously. "Going to dinner. I've been here all day and I haven't eaten anything. My hunger has spoken, and I must eat. What about you? Have you ever been to El Ponce?" He queried. Genevieve smiled. "El Ponce is one of my favorite restaurants. They have a really great Carne Asada. Not to mention the margaritas are delicious." Carlos smiled back. "Would you… care to join me for dinner? My treat—I really couldn't have gotten so much done without you." He asked with hope in his tone and face. He raised his eyebrows in grinned awkwardly. _Say yes. Say yes. Say yes._ He prayed silently.

Genevieve giggled. She had no intentions of saying no to his invitation. "Yes, I would love to join you. Uh, do you mind if I go change clothes first? I've been working in these and probably wouldn't want to be in public smelling like two-month-old refrigerator food…" she said. Carlos looked up in thought. He gave his shirt and unsubtle sniff and cringed. "Ooh, I see your point." He grimaced. Ginny laughed this time and shook her head. "Shall we meet back here in ten minutes?" she asked. Carlos cringed again. "I think I might need an extra ten minutes." He said. Ginny grinned again. "Ok, we'll meet back here in twenty minutes then." She corrected. Carlos nodded and Ginny left to go to her apartment to change.

As she closed the door, Carlos pumped his fist in the air and did a silent roar of victory. He hadn't been on a date in months and he felt like he really connected with Genevieve. Not to mention the fact that he thought she was a total babe. He never would have thought he could talk to one of Carla's college friends like this especially since he didn't have a degree. He went to Carla's room to take a quick shower and to find something to wear. Surprisingly, Carlos and Zuko were almost the same height and build. Zuko was a couple of inches taller than Carlos and Carlos had a stockier build than Zuko, but the clothes he found worked perfectly with a couple of adjustments here and there. Carlos figured Zuko wasn't coming back for them so he could borrow what he needed. He found a bottle of Dolce and Gabbana cologne for Men in the box of knick-knacks and tried to spray sparsely since he knew cologne could overpower unintentionally. He shook his head at the way his probable brother in law had expensive tastes. His clothes were designer, his shoes were too as well as his cologne. He wasn't mad that Zuko could afford these things, but he did wonder what kind of salary his sister's boyfriend made on a college campus to be living so lavishly.

Right on time Genevieve raised her hand to knock on the door as Carlos was opening it so Ginny knocked on his chest instead. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were opening the door." She exclaimed. Her cheeks tinged a bright pink when she kept her knuckles on his chest. Carlos tried to stifle a chuckle. "Are you ready to go fair lady?" he asked gently. Ginny nodded as she pulled her hand away slowly. "Yes, let's go." She said cringing at her embarrassing moment. Carlos was grateful that he wasn't the only one flailing like a fish out of water. He hoped they would get more comfortable with one another as the night progressed.

In the parking garage of the apartment Ginny gasped in surprise at Carlos' car. He directed her to a 1968 Ford Mustang that had been fully restored and upgraded. Carlos eyed Ginny curiously. "You like her? This is my baby Charlotte. I restored her a couple of years ago after I got a crazy deal on her." Carlos said with pride. Ginny gawked at the car in amazement. "It's beautiful! You did an amazing job." Ginny put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "You look like you might be… a 427 cubic inch engine block at... 390 horsepower with 10.9 to 1 compression and a four-barrel carburetor kinda guy. Am I close?" she asked. Carlos blinked. He stared at Genevieve and blinked again. "I think I'm in love with you…" he whispered with confidence. "Where have you been all my life? My God! I think I want to have your kids…" he added. With that Ginny gave a full belly laugh and flashed Carlos a genuine smile. "I think we should stick to dinner first, don't you? We can talk shop at the restaurant." She said cheerfully. Carlos smiled again and opened the passenger door for Ginny. He was really looking forward to dinner now.


	11. Ramona Ruiz

**A/N: I know I haven't posted to this series in a while but I have been doing so much with online school, transitions, homeschooling, and whatever else I can to keep from going absolutely stir crazy. I felt it was time to give a little background into Carla's mother Ramona Maria Escobedo Ruiz Alvarez. I kept it extremely short but I hope that it will let you see more of the personality of Ramona and how her daughter is a lot like her mother. Eduardo turned out surprisingly sweet and kind in this which I believe he always was until Koh the Face Stealer attacked... Enjoy this little tidbit and Stay safe out here! Wash your hands! Socially distance yourself and take care of your body. Ok, that was the teacher in me talking.**

**Disclaimer: First comes love; then comes marriage. Here comes a woman with the baby carriage...**

**Chapter 11-Ramona Ruiz**

"You have to stop coming to my house like this. One day my parents are going to walk in on us. We really don't want that kind of surprise." Ramona teased. She pulled her thin top back over her bare chest and shoulders to the dismay of her boyfriend. "No te importa, mi amor. I don't care! If they walk in, then I'll just tell them I eloped with you. We got married and didn't tell them." Eduardo Alvarez declared. Ramona raised an eyebrow in shock. How bold was he? "Hey, what if I ended up pregnant? And then you really had to marry me. They'd be so disappointed. I'd lose my fellowship at the college. You know how important my studies are to me. We have to be more careful. And… don't tease me with thoughts of marriage when you know you don't mean it, Eduardo." She tossed a pillow at his head. Eduardo chuckled placing the pillow back on the couch calmly. Ramona shook her head. "I'm practically an old maid already. I'm the only one of my sisters who hasn't gotten married yet." Ramona said with a pout on her lips.

Eduardo smirked knowingly. That's because the right man just hasn't asked you. He replied. Ramona rolled her eyes. "There isn't a man in this city who wants a woman who can read better than them." She lamented. "That's not true; I don't mind," Eduardo said softly. "I might stand a chance of living longer with a woman who can see it coming from miles away. Besides, there's only one man in this town who can handle you…" Ramona's mouth fell open. "Oh! How dare you Ed—" She was quickly silenced when Eduardo planted his lips firmly on hers until she began to melt into his touch. He held her gently by the shoulders and his kisses were passionate and deep. Within a few seconds, Ramona was putty in his hands and fell against his shoulder lovingly. "Te quiero mi reina." Eduardo said confidently. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you amor. You have no idea how hard it is to leave you and go home to an empty house. I don't care if you get all the degrees in the world. I want to be with you, and I'll support whatever you want to do." Ramona looked up sharply. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? I mean cause if you just want me to shack up and live with you, that's not going to happen." She warned.

Eduardo laughed as he stood up. Ramona looked up at him with surprise. Eduardo reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet-covered box. Her eyes went wide as saucers as Eduardo kneeled in front of her and opened the box. The golden ring with a small single diamond gleamed with the brightness of the promise of the future. "Ramona, there isn't anyone else in this world that I would rather be with. You already have my heart and I think I'd die if I didn't stay with you. Will you continue to guard my heart and make me the happiest man alive? Ramona Ruiz, will you marry me? Eduardo asked sincerely his eyes fixed upon hers and hopeful. Ramona's mouth worked open and closed to find the words. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom just barely vomiting in the toilet. Eduardo grimaced and twitched as she retched over and over in the bathroom. He hoped that wasn't a sign that she didn't want to marry him.

After a few minutes, Ramona returned to the room and sighed. She ran her fingers through her thick brown curls and smiled. "Yes, Eduardo. I will marry you. I think I may need to go see a doctor, but I love you. Te quiero mi rey." Eduardo's face lit up like a thousand candles. He ran and picked Ramona up and spun her in wide circles. He realized too late that he probably should not have spun his fiancé around since she just threw up minutes ago, and Ramona once again made a mad dash to the bathroom. He just hoped that whatever had her stomach upset wasn't the shrimp she made for the tostadas tonight…


	12. It Wasn't the Shrimp

**A/N: Here is a very short addition to the previous story Ramona Ruiz. It's just a little something to keep ya going before I add the epilogue after finishing Carla of the Fire Nation. I hope you have been enjoying these little shorts and will continue reading them as I continue writing them. I really like the characters of Ramona and her daughter Carla. Those two saucy fictional women feel like my spirit animals. It's great. So let me know what you think in the reviews and if you likey, follow and favorite.**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for churros...**

**Chapter 12-It Wasn't the Shrimp**

"It wasn't the shrimp, Ed." Ramona declared not looking at her fiancé. She ran her fingers over her lips in worrisome thought. "We're having a baby. A real living person in less than seven months. How did we get here?" Ramona asked confused. Eduardo looked at his beloved with concern. "We took a taxi thirty blocks from your house. I think this baby is affecting your brain." He teased. Ramona frowned. "It's not funny, Ed. I'm serious. I told you we needed to stop. I'm going to lose my fellowship. I'll be relegated to just becoming a wife and mother."

Eduardo frowned. "You say this as if it's a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with being either of those things, amor. We both have mothers who are wives and they made us who we are. I think it's about perspective." Ramona sighed deeply pushing back the tears of disappointment she didn't want to fall. She knew that it was noble to be a wife and mother, but she felt that there was more to her life than just being those things. "I don't mean to insult anyone. I just wanted more for me. I was working on that and now it's only a matter of time before I have to give all up. I'm sorry if I can't be happy about this right now." Ramona rasped mournfully. Eduardo shrugged. "You have a right to feel the way you feel. I just hope you haven't changed the way you feel about me. Do you regret being with me?" he asked nervously.

Ramona's eyes grew wide. "Oh no, no! Ed, you've got it all wrong. I don't regret you at all. I—I just don't like it when my plans go to hell. Padre Dios!" She sighed. "So, what do think; you want el niño o la niña?" She laughed in resignation. Eduardo smiled broadly. "I'd like one of each, I think." Ramona was taken aback. "At the same time?" Eduardo laughed. "Well, we wouldn't have to worry about having any more, right?" Ramona threw her head back in disbelief. "Only because you're not the one whose body gets to change forever after having little humans come out of a hole that was designed for a –" Eduardo cut her off and shouted, "Churro! Look over there. Let's go get some churros, huh?" He asked hopefully changing the uncomfortable subject.

Ramona smirked. "I will take the churros, but we're not done with this discussion." Eduardo took his fiancé's hand and kissed it tenderly. He helped her stand and they crossed the street where the churros vendor waited in the shade. They would have many more conversations about this and other things as they continued to plan and live their lives with each other, but for now, they would have churros.


End file.
